Hollow Fire
by xXSnowyHitsugayaXx
Summary: (Bleach Crossover) It's your typical day on a solo mission... When the reek of death arrives! What will happen to Natsu when things get weird around a forest? Will our favorite blonde make an appearance... Or forever be covered by the blanket of death? Then again, the most unlikely things can occur... Sometimes Hollows appear, sometimes fire upon fists. Nalu in the future.


Hey! You must be warned... light swearing's within. It's a part of the character... so... eeyup! Hope y'all enjoy! Yes, I did change the personality a little. Don't you hate, hehe x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach... no matter how much I wish I could morph into Hiro or Tite, I can't, sadly. Otherwise, I wouldn't of trolled AS much as those masters do, and hint some more Nalu. Of course.

Also, this is NOT perfect. This random idea came to mind, and I just sorta... wrote... and this is the result. Going to edit and add more chappy's in the future. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_Damn... he's.. too... fast..._ I thought weakly, hating the feeling of being helpless to another powerful mage. The feeling that _I_ should be burning _him_ to dusty gray ash, not him freezing my ass off, like some type of Gray. It was all wrong... I should be having the upper hand...

The dark ice mage grinned, and put his hand on my neck, throwing my tired body to the ground. He placed his cold, sleet-covered boot on my cheek, leaving a faint red mark in the rough shape of a footprint. _What the hell was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to..._ and, right on cue, his hand was around my neck, choking me. Trying to ignite my hands with my familiar fire, I gasped as I tried to pull some precious air into my lungs, but it proved useless. My flames wouldn't start—the snow and cold crap kept making them go out. I shut my eyes to Arashi, the enemy who would finally get the death of me. It didn't feel right... I always won. But the fact the fight took place on an icy, small, and snow covered mountain didn't help. It felt as if the fire and warmth were being sucked out from my muscular body. This was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to end this way; I was supposed to win for my nakama, and be strong for them. Erza and Gray would kill me if I didn't make it back alive (A/N: Pun not intended... heh. I know)... it seems I'd be letting them down. I didn't have much I loved left besides them, anyways, since my blonde best friend had passed on several months ago. Nothing had felt the same without her on the team.

I didn't have to see Arashi's dagger sink into the bare flesh of my chest, finishing me off. I had already felt dead inside from the beginning, and, I figured this wouldn't be much of a difference of what I had already felt in the past 4 months.

Sighing, I got up slowly, feeling my muscles stretch and bones pop. I arched my back slightly, trying to unsuccessfully rid myself of feeling awfully stiff. How long had I slept, anyways? I inhaled the sweet, delicate aroma of pine trees, strawberries, grass, and a meadow all mushed together as one. It almost reminded me of _her_ scent, but _her's_ had more of a vanilla-like quality within. _Her_ scent... L— No, Natsu! You can't think of her! I'll get emotional and all of that girl shit... which meant weakness. I couldn't be weak, for Fairy Tail. Especially after what his best friend sacrificied for his guild.

Memories of last night chose to expose their flowing contents into my mind once more, which made something click. Wasn't I, Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer, the famous Salamander, supposed to be dead by Arashi's hands? _Wait... What the hell?_ There was a chain embedded tightly in the middle of my chest. Did the creep somehow attach it to me and make me his slave? Maybe it was surgically implanted while I was wiped out? The thought gave me a headache, and I grunted in a confused, angered way. I pulled at the chain, and noticed it had only 5 links attached, making me puzzled at why I wasn't hooked to anything. Werid. And, to add to my confusion, I was in a forest. _Damn... will this get any worse?_ I thought, scratching the back of my neck, a habit I usually did whenever nervous, puzzled, or ashamed. Right now, I was downright confused.

Slightly motivating myself, I pushed my seemingly... light... and weightless... body into the air. Wait... into the air. _What the hell... I'm _floating_? Dammit! Damn ALL of this! _In the heat of the moment, I flailed my arms around, causing me to somehow propel myself straight into the thick bark of an old oak tree. Grasping a branch, I used it to push myself back down, and I landed perfectly. On my face. What a spendid day... I guess I was some type of spirit thing. Great. Just... wonderful. I had went and died on my last living nakama. Maybe I could somehow find my Blonde friend... if I could somehow live after supposedly dying, so could she! Who knows? I might have more luck finding the Celestial Mage than it went with Igneel.

The rest of Fairy Tail had obviously tried to stop me from pelting away from the guild to find _her._ No, they didn't succeed, but Gray had found me after roughly a month and a half of my searching, and dragged me back. He suggested I go on a long solo job to take my mind off of her, but I knew that would be nearly impossible. I took it anyways, and, well, I guess my death was the result of it._ I wonder when the guild will realize I won't be coming back anytime soon..._

A deafening screech filled my sensitive ears, placing me back into reality. A blur of flowing blonde and black fabric whipped across my field of vision, blowing me back several feet, the air where it had been whispering "Menos" in a soft, high pitched voice just loud enough so that I could pick it up. The blonde and black object seemingly 'jumped' through the air quite stealthily, towards a roaring, quite large figure. It had a white mask on, with a flowing black cloak, that had to be at least 300 or 400 meters tall. The mask looked emotionless, and had a white, spiky, snowman-like nose. The evil looking creature's mask opened, it now facing me, an enlargening, glowing red ball of light appearing several yards away from its supposed mouth. The blonde/black streak seemed to teleport behind the head, slamming something silver into the black, hooded skull. The red ball of light faded away, and the horrific roar amplified into my sensitive ears once again. The gigantic cloaked figure looked as if it was ripped away into the air, disappearing from sight.

I focused my sharp onyx eyes back on the blob that had saved me. Tilting my head back, I awkwardly sniffed the air, even though it was far away, the aroma hit me clearly. It smelt like gentle, warm vanilla, crushed with strawberries and pine trees sprinkled onto sweet grass and flowers. Placing my hands behind my head, I inhaled more of the sweet scent, trying to savor it. Then, realization slapped me in the face and I realized why I liked it. _She_ was dead, so it was impossible she was alive, right? Then, how could I have smelt her scent?

The figure that had saved me turned from a blur... into a human. Well, this was odd. It was wearing an airy black kimono with a fat, white silky ribbon tied around its waist, the thin black fabric fluttering in the wind, and on its feet were woven sandals. I didn't think much of the fact it was pretty much standing in the air quite a ways in front -and above- of me; my day had been interesting enough. I ran a hand through my soft salmon colored spikes, sighing, as I realized the fluttering blonde part of the figure was hair. Apparently, my savior was feminine. She had waist length blonde hair, slightly curly in various places with one, long pink streak that I could easily compare to the natural color of my own. A blonde lock was tied up in a low side ponytail with a black, shimmery piece of ribbon. It was a sad sight to see, because before _she_ died, _she_ wore her short blond hair up similar to the new blonde's hairstyle. Then, my brain began putting all the pieces together. _Wait. What the... is she... really... _Warm, chocolate brown eyes swiveled to take a second look at me.

"Na..." she whispered slowly, her voice cracking midway through my name.

"Lucy...?"

* * *

There ya have it! I wrote it quick, didn't edit much, and feel like I rushed this, so, don't expect anything epic (might edit this ch in the future. Probably not. 'Cause I'm lazy like that. I'll probably just start on the next chapter :P). Sorry for making Natsu seem so weak *tear* I just had to... *sniffle* kill him off *sniffle* so my plot idea could work. Haha, left ya on a cliffhanger... Sorta. Hehe xD Love y'all! :) I'll update soon!... Hopefully xD At least as soon as I can. And on a side note... Sorry bout the wait on UNN (Unwanted Never Needed). It's been hard to write recently; I've caught Writer's Block *more tears* Hopefully I get over it soon, though! Thank you all, and once again, whoever's reading this, I love you. Now look below and click that review button! xD

~Snow


End file.
